But he's in love with someone else
by aonalion
Summary: Manjoume is supposed to be in love with Asuka, and Fubuki is supposed to help him win her heart. But is that what they truly want? Oneshot, shounen-ai, Manjoume X Fubuki


**A/N:** I'm so sorry! I forgot to click "complete" when submitting! There will be no second chapter q_q

* * *

Manjoume yawned and rested his head in his hand. Chronos was ranting on about something in front of the blackboard at the front of the classroom, and he was supposed to listen. He'd _tried_ to listen, but almost fell asleep when Chronos stopped talking about Trap Cards and started talking about discipline and morality instead.

When they weren't saving the world or anything, school could be really boring.

Manjoume looked to the side and saw Judai, Kenzan and Sho, who were all sleeping. They were snoring quietly and their heads rested on their desks. Manjoume frowned towards them and gritted his teeth slightly, but inside he smiled a little. He'd rather die than admit it, but they were his friends after all, and even though they slept through classes, he could always count on them. He looked away and pretended he hadn't just thought that.

He looked to his other side instead, where Asuka and her brother were sitting. Manjoume saw that Fubuki was grinning and passing notes to his sister, and she was ignoring him while desperately trying to listen to Chronos.

Fubuki…

Manjoume could tell the exact moment he'd fallen in love with him, even though he wasn't aware of it at the point. It was shortly after Judai's duel with Amnael, after they'd come back from that other dimension where they had been trapped. Manjoume remembered Asuka saying she loved him, or rather; Manjoume remembered _convincing_ himself Asuka said she loved him. He had been so blinded by his love towards her that he couldn't see she was already in love with someone else.

Manjoume glanced towards the sleeping Judai and frowned again.

He didn't exactly remember walking down to the beach one day, but suddenly he'd found himself sitting there, moping and thinking about Asuka.

Then Fubuki had suddenly appeared, surfing the waves like it was nothing. He had been smiling and laughing, truly happy while doing something he was really good at. Manjoume remembered the sight of him on his surfboard − his long, brown hair flowing freely in the wind, his muscles playing under that very tight wetsuit, his skin glistening from the seawater, his eyes big and beautiful and filled with laughter − and Manjoume had fallen in love, without even knowing it.

Or maybe he had known, and just realized that it could never be the two of them. Fubuki was two years older and the brother of the person he was _supposed_ to be in love with. Manjoume had begged Fubuki for help with his sister, and he'd gladly given him advice without hesitating.

It was probably at that very moment − when he agreed to help him − that Manjoume realized it could never be him and Fubuki. He had agreed to help him without even thinking about the possibility of something else.

Manjoume sighed.

Then he froze as Fubuki suddenly met his eyes. His big, grey eyes were completely serious and calm. Manjoume felt as if the rest of the world disappeared and he was being sucked into Fubuki's eyes. Then he forced himself to blink and look away, trying to ignore his fluttering heart along with the lump at the back of his throat.

Fubuki stopped teasing his sister when he felt prickles all over his skin, as if someone was watching him. He glanced across the classroom to find the guilty person. At first he didn't see who it was, but then he saw a pair of pitch black eyes watching him in silence. Manjoume kept eye contact for a second but then turned his head, looking at Chronos at the front of the classroom instead.

Manjoume's gaze tore at Fubuki's heart. His eyes were filled with so much emotion − not only love and affection but sadness and heartbreak as well. And Fubuki knew why too; the fact that Asuka would never return his feelings had to be hard on him.

Fubuki looked from Asuka to Manjoume and then sighed. Manjoume was blindingly in love with Asuka… so blindingly he didn't even notice someone else was in love with _him_.

He clearly remembered the first time he actually _saw_ Manjoume − before that he was just a guy standing in the background; one of Judai's friends.

He had been surfing not too long after Judai's duel with Amnael. Judai had said that the real evil was yet to come, but Fubuki figured he had to relax while he had the chance. Surfing was something he'd always been good at, and he always enjoyed doing it.

Then he'd suddenly seen Manjoume sitting at the beach, looking glum, and he realized… he wanted to make him happy. It wasn't any more complicated than that. Fubuki just wanted to make Manjoume happy, to put a smile on his face and make him laugh.

When Manjoume had asked for help with Asuka, Fubuki had agreed to help him without hesitating even for a second, knowing that it would make him happy. He'd given advices and done everything he could to make Asuka see Manjoume, but without luck. Asuka was in love with someone else, but Fubuki didn't have the heart to tell Manjoume… it would break him.

So instead Fubuki desperately tried to help Manjoume, even though it broke his own heart. Every time Manjoume smiled towards Asuka, Fubuki would feel a stabbing pain through his heart. Every time he helped her − with her homework or if he simply held the door for her − Fubuki would cringe and look away. Every time Manjoume got close to Asuka, touched her, Fubuki would feel a lump in the back of his throat and tears burning behind his eyelids.

But Fubuki hid his true feelings behind a smile − for the sake of Manjoume's happiness − knowing it could never be himself and Manjoume.


End file.
